


Day In The Life Of Lisa Manoban

by Shinedown204



Series: Other [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Collars, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Futanari, Leashes, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, maid outfits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Lisa is living the good life, rich, big mansion, and 4 beautiful sex slaves with who she can explore her weirdest and hottest kinks.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189133
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Ch.1

**Author's Note:**

> We'll Just say Lisa is 30, Irene is 20, Jisoo is 19, Jennie, 18, Rose 17
> 
> Lisa has long brown hair with silver tips at the bottom 
> 
> Irene has dark brown, pet name: Baby girl
> 
> Jisoo has purple, pet name: Angel
> 
> Jennie has light brown, pet name: Kitten
> 
> Rosè had blonde, pet name: Princess

Lisa first met her four beautiful girls 3 months ago when she was approached by them to be their manager for their band. How could she say no to four sexy girls? While she was working with them she had to do her absolute best to behave herself. She so desperately wanted to touch one of their fine asses but didn't want to risk it. Luckily for her, the four girls were interested in looking for a dom which Lisa was one. She's had a few subs in her time but they all, unfortunately, grew out of her. 

Since her fourth sub, she decided to cool it down a bit and spend some time focusing on her instead of someone else. Once she was allowed the opportunity to take on four subs a flare of excitement she had in her younger days sparked in her. Four subs? Holy shit that sounds really fun and sexy but even though it sounded good she contemplated how she would divide her attention to four very needy people. She went to her dad who was a dom himself and actually had more than one sub. 

He expressed to treat all four of them equally and showing no favoritism, each sub should be given the same punishment with the same severity depending on the rule they broke.

She took this advice to heart and at first, it started a little rocky trying to devote her attention to the four girls but in time she was able to manage and it began to flow smoothly. Lisa has never been so fired up before she found these four she cares for every single one of them and would do anything for them.

If we jump forward into the present-day we would find Lisa asleep in her bed with four bodies beside her. On one wide Irene and Jisoo, the two eldest slept on Lisa’s right while the two youngest; Jennie and Rosè slept on her left. And of course, Lisa was in the middle.

Today was a Sunday and that meant it was a lazy day. As usual, she was the first to wake up. Lisa woke up wrapped in her warm blankets and the bodies of four other women. Her subs, sex slaves, maids, or whatever you wanna call them. Lisa carefully made her way off the bed and took a good look at them sleeping together peacefully.

Jisoo had her arms wrapped tightly around Irene, and the two others had their legs entangled. It was truly a sight to behold and she couldn't help but smile at them. Her peanuts felt uncomfortably tight though and she knew why. Still, She was truly lucky to have these four all to herself.

Lisa got dressed in a simple black long sleeve shirt and short pants. She slipped on her favorite pair of house slippers and went into the bathroom to freshen up and take care of her morning wood. By now her subs had awakened and were now scrambling out to get their clothing on. 

Lisa stepped out of her bathroom, proud to see her four girls lined up with their maid outfits on and their leash and collar with their pet names on them in gold cursive. Since Irene was the oldest and most experienced she wasn't required to wear the leash but she liked to. Her maid outfit was also pink instead of black like the others. 

Together in unison, they all said,

“Good morning, Daddy.” 

“Good morning girls,” Lisa responded, she stepped forward and gave each of them a hot morning kiss before grabbing onto their leashes and dragged them along with her. They follow obediently behind her just staying few paces behind her. They're well trained that's for sure but they still have their quirks.

Irene is the bold and confident one, which sometimes gets her in trouble, she forgets her place and needs a good punishment to know where she belongs. Jisoo is the most obedient and well-behaved one having the least number of punishments under her bra strap. Jennie is without a doubt the brattiest one. And Rosè, although initially shy she's a screamer for sure.

They enter a large bathroom with a large bathtub in the middle. They all undress and enter the warm water in the tub. The five of them settle in to take their morning bath. It helps ease some sore muscles from last night’s activities.

Lisa can’t help but hard at the sight she’s seeing. Her girls all naked in front of her and ready to be used at anytime anywhere wherever, whenever she felt like it. Right now she felt pretty excited by the way her member slowing my riser to attention. While the four girls were bathing Lisa stalked over to Jennie who had her facing her and was washing her hair.

Lisa got up behind her Kitten surprising her in the process. Jennie found herself bent over the bathroom tub. Without warning she Lisa’s big 8-inch cock enter her.

“Ahh!” She moaned.

While Lisa fucked her the others watched feeling incredibly aroused by the sight they were witnessing. They were all secretly jealous they also wanted to be bent over the bathtub and fucked. They all grew hot ready the longer they watched.

Lisa wrapped her arms around Jennie’s abdomen and presses her chest against her back. She angled herself in a certain way that allowed her to jab her G-spot with ease. 

“Oh yes, yes, yes right there daddy!” Jennie mewled out. 

**Smack!**

Lisa smacked her ass and grabbed it, loving how firm it felt in her hands. 

“Yeah? You like it when daddy fucks you with her big cock huh?“ she emphasized the end of her sentence with two hard and deep thrusts that had Jennie rolling her eyes back.

Lisa smacked her ass again harder this time.

“Speak whore!” 

“Y-Yes daddy! I love it!” Lisa then turned her head towards the four women behind her. She smirked, She knew the three other women couldn't resist touching themselves. While Irene and Jisoo made no effort to hide it Rose on the other hand discreetly hid behind the other two and quietly played with herself.

"Mmmm harder daddy... Har-nugh!" Lisa pulled Jennie back against her by her throat, she grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at the others as they watched and played with themselves.

"Look at them, Kitten, I want them to see your face when you cum." Jennie nodded but it wasn't the type of response she was looking for. Lisa squeezed her throat but not quite cutting off her air supply but still enough to make her breath hitch. 

"Big girl words Kitten," Lisa growled into Jennie's ear sending a shiver up her spine, "Y-Yes Daddy..." Lisa hummed and loosened her grip on Jennie's throat. "That's a good girl." She knew Jennie loved to be praised it was a big kink of hers, ironic for one so bratty. As Lisa became rougher Jennie's moans became gradually louder. The other girls moans made an effort to make Lisa even hornier than she already was. She could see how desperate they were, she could see they were about to cum but they kept themselves barely on the edge waiting for permission to cum. It made a sense of pride swell in her. She's trained them so well. 

"Oooh Daddy, I'm so close c-can I cum?" it came out almost like a whimper. Lisa said nothing however, she just smirked and continue to pound away. Jennie threw herself back against her Daddy wanting to reach her climax. Lisa caught on and squeezed Jennie's throat harshly. She slapped her ass again causing the younger woman to squirm in Lisa's arms. 

"Such a slutty brat, trying to cum without my permission?" Jennie whimpered submissively as Lisa smacked her ass again, it stung especially hard since because of the smacks she got earlier from Lisa she wouldn't be surprised if her as was redder than a tomato. 

"Answer me, slut!" 

"N-N-No Daddy!" she shook her head. Jennie was breathing heavily now, she saw her fellow subs come close to their orgasms and she wanted to cum with them. Seeing this Lisa turned to the other girls,

"Girls, you can cum, cum for me my babies." She let go of Jennie's throat and roughly fondled her breast instead. In almost perfect unison Irene, Jisoo, and Rose all screamed loudly with Rose being the loudest as they all coated their fingers in their cum. Jennie looked on with envy she looked back at Lisa to see she was still looking at the others. Maybe she could quickly steal her orgasm before Lisa notices. She tried rolling her hips to generate friction but her terribly executed plan failed as Lisa pinched an erect nipple and twisted it hard. It felt good but it also hurt.

"You stupid whore; you just don't know when to quit it don't you? she took on a dangerous tone that not even Irene would challenge. 

"Just for that, you won't get to cum. at all for the whole day," Her eyes widened. "Th-Th-The whole day?!?" she saw a sadistic grin grow on Lisa's face. The longest Jennie has ever been denied of an orgasm was 3 hours and she swore she was gonna die if she didn't cum, but a whole day?

"That's right Kitten, the whoooole day," she exaggerated the word whole. Lisa pounded into Jennie until she could tell she was about to cum before she pulled out and turned Jennie around and forced her on her knees. The way she did made the water splash around them. Lisa jerked herself until she came all over Kitten's face. 

"Ahh yeah..." she breathes out. 

She looked back at the others and saw them sitting in the water patiently like the obedient slaves they are. They all smiled at her and she smiled back. She then turned back to look down on Kitten who had a flushed face and was whimpering like a needy pet. she puffed out her lips and looked at her with cat eyes. That right there almost made Lisa forget about the punishment. She simply smiled and dragged her pointer finger along her puffy lips before she pushed it in her mouth. Jennie sucked on it obediently hoping she could maybe change Lisa's mind. 

Lisa pulled her finger back with a loud pop before she curled Jennie's hair into a ball and dragged her across the bathtub to where the others were sitting. 

"On the edges girls," they all sat upon the edge of the tub.

"Open," they spread their legs exposing their throbbing pussies.

"Clean them up Kitten," She instructed Jennie to lick their pussy clean. She wasted no time and dove right in starting with Irene. She flicked her clit and shoved her tongue in her pussy hole to get as much cum as possible. Lisa on the other hand was having an intense make-out session while Jennie ate her out. It didn't take long for Irene to cum as she shot another stream of her juices in Jennie's mouth. They moved on to Jisoo next, Lisa twisted and pinched her hard nipples as she placed many open-mouthed kisses on her neck and collar bone. Jisoo came soon after. Now for Rose, sweet innocent Rose. She quietly moaned as Jennie went down on her and Lisa went down on her breast, she sucked and bit the hard little buds attached to her Princess. Rose's orgasm came out of nowhere and it was loud echoing through the large bathroom.

Jennie lapped at the last of her juices before pulling back. Her face was covered in the girl's cum and cum from Lisa. 

"Get cleaned up."

All five women washed clean before stepping out and getting dressed up again. Lisa took ahold of their leashes and led them out of the bathroom. They all knew where they would be going next and Jennie wasn't looking forward to it.


	2. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie prepares to take her punishment.

Together with the five women walked through the halls of Lisa’s home. They were heading to a room the girls dubbed the “Slut Dungeon.” They were only taken here when they were going to get punished. All of them including the innocent and shy Rose were punished here at least once.

The walk to the Slut Dungeon was terrifying. None of them spoke especially Jennie. She was a nervous wreck. She wasn’t sure if she’ll be able to last the whole day without cumming. 

“We’re here.” They arrived sooner than Jennie would’ve liked. She gulped nervously as Lisa unlocked the door to the Dungeon. She tugged on their metal leashes, beckoning them to follow her in. They all stepped into the d lit by a single violet neon light hanging from the ceiling just above the dreaded X-cross.

“Sit there.” She instructed the other to take a seat. Lisa wanted the others to watch when one or more of them was being punished. She let go of their leashes except for Jennie’s. 

She looked at her for the first time since she fucked her earlier this morning. A wide sadistic smirk made its way onto her lips as she saw the poor girl shiver in her place. Jennie was the bratty one but also the most scared when it comes to punishments.

Lisa turned towards the others.

“Are you all watching?” 

“Yes, Daddy.”

She smiled and turned her gaze back to the scared little girl before her. She lifts one hand to caress her little Kitten’s cheek. She eases into her dom’s touch like a dog would. Except she was her little Kitten. 

“Relax, Kitten” her soothing words help Jennie cool down a bit. Lisa takes her leash and yanks her forward into her arms. Jennie’s face crashes into Lisa’s cleavage. 

“Mmph!”

She is then stripped of her maid outfit and thrown against the X-cross she shudders as goosebumps form on her skin upon making contact with the bondage device. and strapped in with her wrist first. She could feel her nervousness bubble again but there were fear and excitement too.

“Baby girl, a little help.” on cue, Irene hopped up from her seat and eagerly skipped over to Lisa. She let out an appreciative hum when Liss ruffles her hair. 

“You need something, Daddy?” 

“Yes, can you tie up Kitten’s ankles, please?” 

“Yes, Daddy!” Irene went to work strapping up Jennie’s ankles to the cross. Jennie winced from how tight she strapped them. Once she made sure they were secure she propped herself up and stood in front of Lisa.

“Thank you, Babygirl you may sit now.”

Irene made her way back next to Jisoo. 

“Princess, ” Rose rose from her seat and made her way next to Lisa. She did the same thing she did to Irene by ruffling her hair. She giggled cutely. 

“Help me gag her, please.” she handed her a pink ball gag. While Rose went to gag Jennie Lisa went behind the cross ass and lifted her hair out of the way.

"Open wide Kitten," Jennie obeyed not wanting to be punished any further. Rose tied the pink ball gag around Jennie's mouth and fastened it tight but not too tight. She gave her a sympathetic look before finished tying up the gag. Rose stepped back and lowered her head while fiddling with her fingers. 

"Thank you, Princess, you can go now, "Rose took her seat next to Jisoo. Lisa placed a lingering kiss on Jennie's nape before she stood before Jennie. She smirked at a scared and excited Jennie with her dark eyes filled with lust. 

"Don't go anywhere Kitten," she teased sarcastically before she disappeared into the darkness. For 5 long uncomfortable minutes, they all sat in the dark cold room waiting for Lisa to come back and when she did all of them had their jaws hung open. Lisa was dressed in a tight black latex dominatrix outfit that hugged her breasts and ass. For the first time since she began punishing the girls, this was the first time Lisa has ever worn such a sexy outfit. It truly solidified her role as the dom in the relationship. All of them were too engrossed with Lisa's amazing curves that none of them noticed her walking up to them until she was only inches apart from them.

She handed Jisoo a riding crop and left. She was now inches from Jennie. Lisa raised a hand to cup Jennie's cheek, lightly pinching the skin.

"Before we begin, what's the safeword?"

"Blackpink,"

"What do you say when you want me to slow down?"

"Red Velvet,"

Lisa hums approvingly now moving her hand to where she could caress those beautiful lips with her thumb. She pushes her thumb in and her Kitten sucks on it gingerly.

"What are you being punished for?" she pulled her thumb back with a pop.

"Because I was being a brat and tried to cum without Daddy's permission."

"Do you know why Daddy punishes you?"

"Because she loves me and only wants me to be a good girl."

Lisa smiles and kisses her temple lovingly, "good girl." She turns over to the others. "Angel," Jisoo hops up and makes her way over to Jennie and Lisa. She holds out her hand and Jisoo knows what to do. She hands her the riding crop Lisa gave her, she then turns to Jennie and gives her an apologetic look before she is dismissed by Lisa. Jennie feels arousal and fear as Lisa circles her like a predator circling its prey. Lisa teasingly trails the riding crop along Jennie's calf. She slowly rides the toy along her naked legs until she reaches her inner thigh. Her eyes dart up to see Jennie looking at the riding crop and where it's it. She's breathing heavily in anticipation of what was to come next.

At a painfully slow rate, Lisa inches the riding crop towards Jennie's pussy lips already coated in her own arousal.

"You naughty girl already so wet and we haven't even started yet." She chuckled lightly. Jennie pouts.

When the riding crop finally finds its way on her pussy lips she tenses. Lisa sees this and "smirks before she slaps her pussy with the riding crop.

"Ahh!" Jennie yelps into the gag at the weird but arousing sensation of having her pussy smacked.

"Count," Lisa pulls down the ball gag and smacks the riding crop against her lips again.

"One, thank you, Daddy!" _smack smack_

"two, three, thank you, Daddy!" _smack smack smack_

"four, five, six, thank you, Daddy!" she screamed out. Four more slaps followed in quick succession.

"s-seven, eight, n-nine, ten, thank you, D-Daddy!" her voice cracks as she struggles to complete her sentence. Feeling satisfied, Lisa throws the riding crop aside so she can take a good look at the now red and swollen pussy. It looked delicious and fuckable but she wanted to play with Kitten a bit longer. She went back into the darkness and retrieved a bright pink vibrator as well as some nipple clamps. She looked over at the girls to see they had their legs tightly shut together. She couldn't help but giggle.

"You girls can touch yourselves but NOT each other and you are NOT allowed to cum. Am I understood?"

"Yes Daddy, thank you, Daddy," they all said in unison.

"Good girls," she said before turning her attention to Jennie. She turned the vibrator onto a relatively low setting, for now at least. She put the gag back in Jennie's mouth and placed the vibrator against her clit. Jennie was relieved to finally have something stimulate her burning lust. Her relief was short-lived however as Lisa instantly took it away. She whined at the loss.

"You're not allowed to make a sound understand?" Jennie nods but it isn't a sufficient answer for Lisa.

"No! Big girl words!" she hisses into her ear while she slapped her pussy.

"Mmph...yeshh jhaddy."

"Good girl," Lisa placed the vibrator back onto her clit and Jennie almost went back on her word but she held in her moan. She looked over to her peers to see them toying with themselves as they watched her get punished. She could hear them all voice out their moans freely and it made it all the harder to keep her sounds in. To make things worse for her Lisa turned up the settings and now teased her with a single finger. As she anticipated Lisa teased one finger into her slit. Jennie bit down on the ball gag nearly popping it out of her mouth. The Slut Dungeon was filled with cries of her peers and the vibrator. Her stomach clenched as she felt her orgasm rush forth.

Just before she released Lisa pulled her finger and vibrator away. Jennie whined like a brat which earned her a hard smack to the cheek.

"Hey! What did I just saw?" Lisa's dominating and powerful voice came out so suddenly and so sharply that not only did it have Jennie whimpering in fear it also caught the other's off guard causing them to jump out of submissiveness. Lisa chuckled.

"Sorry girls," They all giggled like schoolgirls. For the next hour, Lisa repeatedly edged Jennie until she was on the cusp of orgasm, and then she would pull back denying her the release she so desperately craved. By the end of it, Jennie was shaking, trembling, and crying. She felt relieved when Lisa undid the straps that kept her on the X-cross. She couldn't feel her legs when her feet touched the cold floor her knees buckled. Lisa caught her and helped her into a seat. Jennie's makeup was ruined, her pussy lips were soaking wet and swollen, and she was shivering. Lisa went to get a blanket and wrapped it around Jennie. She placed comforting kisses all over her face. All of them loved the aftercare Lisa would give them after a punishment. 

Jennie takes the lead and pulls Lisa in for a hug which she happily reciprocates. Jennie buries her face into the crook of Lisa's neck a warm hand from Lisa rubs her back. Lisa turns to the girls,

"Get her cleaned up and dressed."Rose, Irene, and Jisoo sprang into action they carried Jennie into a bathroom to clean her up while Lisa put all the toys away and took her outfit off. She got dressed in her normal clothing and headed out to find the girls just about finished putting Jennie's clothes back on. Together the other three girls helped Jennie stand. She admired how they all helped each other out. 

"I don't think I can walk," Jennie said.

_chuckle_ "Did I get too carried away?" Jennie shook her head, "No, Daddy." She walked over to Jennie and kissed her forehead. "You did very well, but you know this isn't the end of your punishment." Jennie nodded understandingly. "Wait here."

Lisa went to get something special, something she's never had to use before until now. She came back to them holding a relatively plain-looking pair of panties but these weren't just any panties. They were vibrating panties she could control with her phone. Much to her little Kitten's confusion Lisa sank to her knees and tugged her panties down. Despite her confusion, Jennie allowed her to put the panties on her. She got up from her knees casually and dragged them by their leashes out of the dungeon. They were headed to the dining room next for breakfast. Jennie followed along obviously; though she was curious what the second part of her punishment was she had an idea but she didn't know for sure.


	3. Ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie barely survives her first part of her punishment and is anxiously waiting to see what her second part is.

They enter the dining room like normal. Rose and Jennie spring into action without having to be told to. They were in charge of cooking and preparing the meals. Irene was in charge of overseeing the girls making sure they're doing everything correctly. Jisoo was responsible for setting up the table and utensils. While the girls were preparing breakfast Lisa sat down in the dining room. Jisoo came over quickly with a glass of milk for Lisa which she appreciated. Jisoo was always pretty attentive to Lisa's needs and preferences. As Lisa watched Jisoo set up the table and lay out the plates she couldn't help but look at her amazing body. 

Her legs were definitely a favorite part of Lisa's on Jisoo; the fishnets she was wearing made her legs look sexier. Lisa pulled her dick out and stroked herself to Jisoo. She didn't want to fuck where they were going to eat but she couldn't just get off with her hand so she asked her for the next best thing.

"Angel, come here." Jisoo set down the last plate and walked to her Daddy. She saw her with her pants down stroking herself and couldn't help but wonder. Was she gonna fuck her at the table where we're gonna eat? She wasn't opposed to the idea; in fact, she found it kinda hot to bent over and fucked on the table where they would eat their breakfast. Lisa tugged on the chain leash dropping her down onto her knee. Lisa turned her body to face Jisoo, her hard cock just above her pretty face. Her mouth waters, she's famished for Lisa's dick. Lisa takes the cock in her hand and slaps her face with it; her pre-cum splattered over her face as she did so. 

"Open wide." As soon as she did Lisa pulled her down by her leash onto her shaft. Her warm plump lips wrapped around her meaty cock. She let out a sigh of pleasure and threw her head back. Jisoo worked her tongue around Lisa's dick moving her tongue to her favorite spots; one such spot was a little sensitive spot just under the tip it never failed to make her jump and squirm. It was a nice blowjob but she wanted her to take more, she pushed Jisoo's head lower until she hit the back of her throat.

"Ugh, fuck Angel your throat feels ssoooo good." Jisoo hums appreciating the complement sending vibration up her dick.

"Yeah just like that Angel, you take me so well." Her balls tighten signaling she was close; knowing this Jisoo pulled her head back up and ticked the sensitive spot with her tongue setting off Lisa's climax.

"Fuuuuckkk!" she shoots her spurts of cum into the young girl's stomach giving her a little snack before they eat. Jisoo swallows it all and even licks her lips for any extra cum she might find. Lisa lightly slaps her cheek affectionately.

"Such a good girl you are."

"Thank you, Daddy."

They didn't have to wait long for breakfast; Rose and Jennie made bacon with eggs and waffles a nice hardy breakfast after an intense punishment session that was still not over just yet. They ate like normal and talked about pretty normal things like when their next tour was gonna be and when their next practice was gonna be. All of this had Jennie pretty offset, she still pondered what the next part of her punishment would be she had a feeling it had to do something with her panties but she prayed to God it didn't. She would sometimes see Lisa glance over at her with a smirk while they discussed plans for the band and that got her nervous. 

Lisa could see the anxious and scared girl whenever she took a glance at her. Now was a good time to spring her plan into action. While the girls continue to discuss she took out her phone and opened an app on it. She connected her phone with the vibrating panties; with a devilish grin she turned it on to the moderate setting. She saw Jennie tense through her peripheral vision. Jennie gripped her fork tightly as her panties began to vibrate at a moderate setting. She looked up and saw Lisa engaged with the conversation like nothing was going on. At least she was able to confirm her suspicions; she groaned at caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"You alright Kitten?" Lisa pretended to ask like she was clueless. 

"Y-Yeah just banged my knee on the table that's all." She saw Lisa smirk at her, Jennie looked at her with pleading eyes to at least lowering the setting but she shook her head no. For the rest of breakfast, Jennie suffered; Lisa would play with the vibration intensity sometimes setting it to the highest possible and then immediately lowering it back down. She came so close to orgasm so many times she lost count, she tried rubbing her legs together but that only made it worse. After they finished eating it was time to do the dishes. She was in charge of drying the dishes while Rose washed them, and Irene put them away. 

Lisa was in the kitchen watching them particularly Jennie at this point none of the girls knew what was going on. Jennie almost dropped some of the dishes whenever she had a vibration spike courtesy of Lisa. She knew that if she dropped a dish her punishment would be extended or worsened and this was already bad enough. She was able to survive doing the dishes but she still had a long day ahead of her, next up they had to attend dance practice to work on the choreography of their latest song. Maybe Lisa would lighten up and let her change out of her panties while they were there Jennie naively thought.

How wrong she was to assume that just because they went meant that she could avoid her punishment. Lisa made her keep the panties on and turned up the setting for trying to take them off. The drive to the studio was a long one, she could sit still in her seat constantly bumping into Rose who she must've apologized to a hundred times already. When they arrived at the studio her face was flushed and red, Irene noticed and worriedly held a hand up to her head.

"You're burning up Jennie are you sure you're alright? You might have to sit out on practice today."

"No no I'm fine just a little car sick is all." Irene was a little skeptical but trusted her bandmate's judgment. After Irene left Lisa came up to her with her sly smirk. Jennie looked at her and pleaded with her eyes and her words.

"Please Daddy I can't take it anymore I've learned my lesson please! please!" she sounded like a little kid begging their parents for a toy.

_chuckle_

"What's so funny?" Jennie pouts.

"You're cute when you're desperate like this," Lisa cups Jennie's soaked short jeans and rubs her twat teasingly. "Hah...hah...mmm," Jennie nearly cums just from that but Lisa pulls her hands away before she could. 

"Damn, you could explode at any second."

"Are you coming Lisa?" Irene calls out to them. 

"Just a second, Jennie needed help with something."

"Looks like we gotta go, Angel, be a good girl and behave alright?" Jennie nods.

"Big girl words sweetie."

"Yes, Daddy," Jennie isn't sure if she'll make it through practice the worst thing she could do was piss her pants while trying to hold in an orgasm that could explode by even the slightest touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
